The other stroy of Alchmesits Lives
by Twins Rule Their World
Summary: Edward Elric.Alphonse Elric.Gwen Roth,these three former Alchemist now resign in Germany.But what happens when another Truth reveals its self,and their past comes back to haunt their present.My own story line!Edxoc. 3rd F & M story.
1. Back and Better

"**I slipped this in your pocket when you weren't looking. You're a good kid. You always will be and I hope to see you again one day. We're with you no matter where you go or what you do. **

**Ps- This also came with the little note. It was mine before I made my gloves. Best of luck my little sister, we all love and miss you. –Roy Mustang." **

I stretch and yawn. How many times had I read this? 20, 30, 50, 70, 100? I don't know but it kept me going sometimes. How rude of me, I didn't re-re-introduce my self now did I? My name is Gwenivear Roth, and I'm 18 years old, though in this world my real name is translated as Gwyneth. I'm about 4''10 with short spiky jet black hair and electric blue eyes. About a month ago, I came with my best friends out of Shamballa and into this world so that I could be with them. "Them" would be Edward and Alphonse Elric.

Anyways, I walk into the kitchen of our apartment and sit down on the couch. I almost fall asleep again until Al run in and bouncing down on the seat beside me. "GWENNIE!" "AHH!" I fail my arms and face plant that floor. Al laughs nervously and sweat drops. "Sorry Gwen." Edward walks in, "What's going on? All the yelling woke me up." Al smiles at him, "Brother!" I push myself up to a sitting position. "Hey Eddie~!" He smiles at us and Al looks at me, "So what are we doing today?" I twirl my ring on my middle right finger. Roy's last gift, his array on a ring instead of gloves. I never take it off for fear of losing it but people do seem to notice that it's a weird "design". I smile as I look up, "So what would you two like for breakfast?"

I again yawn and this time I bang my head on the table. Ed looked at my and blinks, "Nightmares?" "No sleep at all." I admit. I breathe deep and sigh. "Do you want to go back to the markers?" Al asks. "It'll take half the day are you sure you want to go?" They exchange a glance and I jump up, "Its fine you two I'll go by myself." I walk out fastly and shut the door before they could object. I walk down to the grave markers we created for all of the people who had died. Aiden, Knox, the other Alphonse (even though he already had a grave here) and both their parents. It was just a place where we could air our grief alone or with each other, either way it was a really good idea for Al to suggest. I sit against the oak tree growing beside the lined graves. I shift and look at Mrs. Elric's.

***Ed's POV* **

I stand up and grab my coat. "Hey Al I'll-." "Be back later. I know Brother." He says smirking at me. I run out the door and down the path to where I know Gwen went. It takes a few minutes but I get there. I stop and listen because I know she's talking. It's wrong to eavesdrop I know but its Gwen she wont mind. I stay leaned on the other side of the tree to where she can't see me but I cant here her.

"…Elric. You have lovely sons. I wonder if we would've know you were sick, I'm sure Al and Ed and I could've gotten so good at Alchemy that we could've healed you. But so someone I love once told me, bringing back the dead only brings more pain. Ed," she gives a good laugh but I can tell she's crying, "He's hard headed and stubborn and frustrating…" I sweat drop and go to say something but she goes on. "Then again I'm temperamental and crazy and hard to handle. Then there Al. My gosh what a saint he is. Of course between me and Edward I don't know how he manages to keep his patents and stay calm with the both of us. If you were still alive, do you think you would've liked me as much as you did then?"

"She would've loved you." I say moving around to the front of the tree. She turns around, trying to not let me see her cry. I sit down beside her and take her hands from her face. "Don't cry. I hate it when you cry I feel like I did something wrong." She looks up and blinks then hugs me. I look down at her and say, "You won't have to cry again alright? I promise I'll never let that happen. Now lets get back to the house, Al's waiting for us.


	2. She ran away WHERE?

"Do we really have to go?" I ask sighing as I pack up, again. "Yeah brother says something about people here knowing Father. That's not a good sign so you know we have to leave." I sigh at Al, "I know I know." I shut my suitcase and smile at him. "You packed already?" He nods and says, "Yeah, we're supposed to wait until he gets back. I snap my head curtly to him, "And why could Edward HIMSELF tell me this instead of you?" He sweats drop and was his hand, "No reason." I give a major death glare. "Alphonse Elric. What are you hiding from me?" I glare even worse and he waves his hands. "Nothing Gwennie I promise!" He backs up a little and I tower over him. "ALLLLPHONSE!" "BROTHER JUST HAD TO GET A FEW THINGS IS ALL?" I drop my glare and give a blank look, "Oh okay that's all you had to say."

Al sighs and we hear the door shut. Edward shoves his hand in his pocket and grabs his stuff. He sweats drop and smiles. I blink. "You two are acting awfully suspicious..." They gulp beside each other and say, "NO WE'RE NOT!" All right I'll pull the sad act then, I think sighing. "Fine I just don't get why we have to keep secrets. I tell both of you everything." _That's a lie~, _a voice in my head taunts me. They don't need to know I have insomnia; it's not a big deal. I think back as my eyebrows furrow. _Then what about…_ "Shut up." I grumble and they turn back to me with raised eyebrows. "I mean let's go!" I say with a thumb up.

"Hey guys I have a friend here. She'll let us stay for a while. I said as I walk into the hotel. I go to tap the bell then scream, "HEY FRANZ!" My German buddy pops up in a storm of hairspray and sparkles. "ELLO~! Und how may I help you today? OHGWENITSBEENSOLUNG!" I sigh as I get pulled into a giant hug. "Hey Franz, got two open rooms?" He smiles, "For zee girl who saved my life course! Right dis way!" The 20 year old glides off and I sigh. "Too hyper even for me…" Al pops his head up behind me, "You saved his life?" I smile a little, "Just a swerving car. I jerked him out of the way and then we talked for a bit. He said if I ever needed a place to stay I needed to come here first."

I sat in my room laying down on my bed and kicking my feet in the air. "We're almost to France. Perfect we're going according to schedule too." Franz glides in his blonde hair leaving sparkles as my eye twitches. "Gwen darling you have und phone call down stairs." I hop up with the map fluttering behind me. I pick the phone up, "Hello?" I hear someone in hysterics in the back ground and Hughes is on the line. "Gwen. I need to tell you something are you sitting down?" "No sir but what is it?" He clears his throat and says, "Lucy ran away. Something but powers coming back and we were all in trouble. She didn't say much but she took off… for Paris." I drop the phone and start shaking.


	3. And the journey begins again!

I blink; one, twice, three times then I jerk my head up and crash into someone. "Ow gee Gwen," Edward… "I just wanted to see if you were okay!" I frown and try not to smile at him. "Sorry Eddie." He scolds down at me until I look up at him and he smiles just a tiny bit. Franz again glides in and starts sparkling everywhere. I sigh and look over at him. He smiles and says, "Glad to zee you avke darling." I bob my head back and forth. "Yeah about that, what happened?" Franz fixes his hair and looks over, "Darling you fainted clear out und see floor. What did zee man say?" I try to think of the best excuse I could manage to make me act like that. When I come up with nothing I say, "Franz, do you know were we could get a car? My adopted little sister kid of ran away to Pairs and we need to get her back-." "Und say no more darling you can have mind. I don't even use it anymore." I jump up and hug him, "Thank you!" "Darling you're ruining zee suit."

I grab my stuff as I look back at Ed, "How long was I out?" "A day and a half. Really Gwen you should get more sleep." He scowls me as we walk down stairs. "Al, tell Ed he worries too much. "You worry too much Brother." "Alphonse, tell Gwen I'm right!" Al sighs, "He is right you know." I laugh and rub Al's hair, "Always the saint you are." Al smiles as we jump into Franz car and I jump up and call over the seat, "THANKS FRANZ I OUE YOU!" "Und yeah darling! Just go to that address when you need a place to stay!" "THANK YOU!"

"That one, that one right there, it look like a book on fire." I say pointing to a cloud above us. We speed down the road with Ed driving and Al and I kicking it in the back seat. "That one looks like a cat." I smile over at him, "Tell you what Al, when we're in Paris I'll buy you one." Ed glares at me taking his eyes off the road, "Gwen-." "TURN AROUND!" We both scream. Ed turns around grumbling something to him self but I whisper to Al, "We'll make sure Ed won't notice it." "That one there it looks like … a box. There beside it, it a ring." I sigh blissfully.

We stop for the night and sleep in the car. Al had been out for hours and I put my coat on top of him. Ed looks back, "Al's asleep?" "He has been for sometime." I awnser smiling down at Al. Ed looks at me funny when I jump for the seat and into the front. I lean on my knees. He looks at me, "What-." "Its cold back there and Al stole my jacket and I need a pillow." He blinks and I lean on his shoulder, "Just shut up okay?" I curel up beside him and look at the stats before I fall asleep in a dreamless state.


	4. Lucy finds out some shocking news

***Lucy's POV***

I do my best to glare up at the dark being in front of me. "You'll never get away with this. Gwen's gonna come for me." It snickered deeply, "Good child that what we need. These bodies get tired to quick and we need a sacrifice to return me to my old one." "You're not going to get away with this you disgusting slime!" A hand flies out ad before I can register what happening; I feel an awful stinging against my face.

"You don't need to pin all your hopes on her girl. It's not like she knows you're here anyway. That's why we have the other here to help. I knew you would never have the guts to lure her in but you might if she knew you were in trouble." I sit still and quiet now. I get it, I think, I'm bait but what about the "others" who all does he have here? He glares down at me this time, "Where is she?" I shrink back the best I can with the ties on my hands and feet. "I don't know!" I pause then smile elfishly, "Even if I did why would I tell you?" He grits his teeth and slaps me again.

"Really there no need to hurt her like that. You said so your self the Roth girl would come for her," a monotone voice chides. He straightens up. "I want the Gates open by next week I need my body back. Human are too weak for me." I look up to see a woman step forward, "Yes Father." He nods, "Lust, please alert Rage and Envy. We are only missing three more in our family." "Wait! Lust, how are you here? I thought you were human?" Father bends down, "Philosophers Stone from the other side injected into their blood here makes for a lovely Homunglious on this side." I jerk around, "I don't get it. Gwen told me that she, Ed and Al destroyed the Gates!" He laughed wickedly and it sent chills down my spine. "On this side they did. But let's just say we side track a certain General on the other side before he got to it. He had a pretty bad concussion, bed ridden for weeks." I blink in shock, "Mustang?" Lust makes a disgusted noise. Father starts to walk out. He turns back and says, "Lust, please take care of that." I look up to see Lust walk towards me. I feel a pain in my back and I go slack as I pass out on the floor.


	5. Almost to Paris

***Gwen's POV* **

I look around as I open my eyes. Ed smiles down at me, "No nightmares and you didn't wake up all night? Feel better?" I hug him and nod. Al's awake now as well. "So are we ready to keep driving?" Al and I nod at Ed, "Sure." We both reply.

I stare out the window for pretty much hours until we stop. "We should get out here. We only have a day and a half until we get to Paris." Al says looking at the map. I jump out and smile. "Let's go have some fun! Come on we it's on the way!" They look at each other than back at me. "I'm in!" Al says shooting his hand up. We look at Ed and he smiles, "Alright just because you two want to do it." I slip my gloves over my auto mail and my other hand. "Let's go!"

The three of us sit on the edge of a dock. The water was swaying below us and Al and Ed were pointing out sigs and builds. I look over at them and smile. They start talking to each other and then they stand up. "Hey Gwen we'll be back in a little while okay? We'll meet back up at the café?" Al asks and I nod. "Uh sure guys I guess." They walk off and I grumble, "So much for my idea." I pretty much run around town for the rest of the day and its pretty dark by the time I sit down outside the café. I start to drink whatever the waitress brought; I wasn't really paying attention too well. Until, someone pulled out the chair in front of me.

"Is there a reason you're here by yourself miss?" "Yeah I'm waiting on my boyfriend." I snap coldly. "I'd love to meet him." I grit my teeth, "Good he'll be here any minute." He goes to stay something but I snap my head up. He was about 20 with dark black hair and was pretty tall. But the thing that threw me off was his eyes. They looked like… Lucy's. I jump up and slam my money on the table. "I gotta go." "Gwen," he chides, "I wouldn't do that." I stop as I yank my coat up and I'm three feet from the table. "How did you-." "Sit down." "And why should I?" I snarl with my back turned to him. He snaps and two huge guys step out of the café and pick me up. They throw me back in the chair and stand behind me so I won't run away. "My, my, what have you gotten into now?" "Look I don't know how you think you are but I-." "Tell me something Gwen? Is alchemy real?" Inside I'm stunned but I keep my best poker face. "No, but it's an interesting topic if you ask me." He motions to my ring, "And that array on your hand?" "It's a family crest." He stays quiet and I lean on the table. He finally says, "You're hiding something." "And who are you exactly?" "Anyone I need to be for now." "How do you know me?" His eyes narrow, "That's not important. How are you?" "That's none of your business." He leans back and smiles with his eyes closed, "I can see you're just as good at this game as me." "Darn right." He waves his hand and the guards walk off.

Ed and Al run up and I'm glaring at the man while he's politely smiling. He stands up and bows a little, "It was nice talking with you Miss Roth. I hope to see you soon." "Get lost." He smiles, "We'll see." And he walks off. I let out a shaky sigh when he's out of sight. Al looks at me as we are walking away, "Who was your friend Gwen?" I glower at the ground. "No friend of mine." He blinks, "Who was he?" "I don't know." I barley contain my anger. The day I blow up at Alphonse is the day I lose it. "Lets just forget it okay?" I ask in a carefully controlled tone. "Sure Gwennie." Al says but I can hear how cautious his tone is. Ed looks at me, "Do you think he knew we weren't there?" "Yeah, if you two hadn't left all day I could've handled that better!" Al sweat drops at us and Ed says, "Al?" Al nods, "Oh right Brother." And he walks off.

"Wait were is Alphonse going? I'm sorry alright I didn't mean to-." "Gwen shut up I would've done the same thing had the two of you been gone all day. We did mean to be but I was looking for something kind of important." I blink as he says, "So come on I need to talk to you." We get back to the dock and the city is lighting up the water. "Woooww~ Its beautiful." He looks at me, "Yeah it really is something special. Hey Gwen?" I turn to him and he opens his mouth. But a voice from behinds us says, "Can I join the party?" And theres claws at my throat.


	6. Below the city

I hold my breath as I hear a familiar voice say, "Hey cuteness long time no see~!" I whip my head around the best I can. "GREED!" He smiles slyly, "The one and only." "H-how did you get here?" "Ah that's another question to be answered for later." "Let her go Greed!" Greed shrugs, "I have orders not to. Don't worry I'll let Ling reason with her later on." Ed goes to rip me away but I feel Greed's ultimate shield start to cut the base of my throat. "I wouldn't do that." Ed gets wide eyed, "You know any other night I would be angry but I'm really furious because you interrupted something really important… so I'm furious. Let her go!" Greed jumps back to a car with a steel tight grip. "No can do kid." Ed charges at him but I feel Greed's shield scratch across the base of my neck again and I scream trying to stay up straight. Ed stops and gets quiet, "Alright Greed you said you could never lie, you have to promise me that you're not going to hurt her anymore. And promise you won't let her get harmed." He sounds pained as I struggle to meet his eyes. Greed nods, "Done and done kid." I get shoved in and I hear, "And you're going to be in Paris arnt you?" Greed nods as he gets in ad I see Ed run back to town.

"Sorry about that Gwen Greed is so forward sometimes." I sit up and look at him, "Ling?" He nods. I shake my head confused and looking around. "Ling, where are we going?" "I don't really know Greed just told me to drive straight and keep talking to you." I huff, "Yeah thanks for caring there Greed. But how did you get here? The Gates are destroyed and there's no way you could've got here…" Greed's voice is back, which I'm kindda happy about because I know he'll tell me the truth, "Without help. You see when Mustang went to destroy the Gates he was kind of interrupted. Father is here and rallying up all the Homunglious or bringing them from the other side one at a time because his powers are limited. But he needs a sacrifice to bring his old body here. This was supposed to be you." I gasp and look over at him, "But I'm just taking you to get the girl and get out of there. I have another plan as well but we'll have to wait until he comes to rescue you to put that in motion." I nod, "Yes sir Boss Man." He smiles a little, "Just don't do anything rash while we're here okay," he asks stopping and car.

We get out and walk around. Greed motions over to where he went, "Down here." He opens the door to a large house and we go down stories I'm sure we're under ground. My breath hitches unevenly. "Calm down okay? I told the kid I would let you get hurt." He walks into the back room below and someone grabs Greed and pins him down. "We've decided that's all we need you for Greed." "GREED," I shout lunging forward but someone throws me against the wall. I jerk my head back up. "What-." They punch my stomach and I feel like a wrecking ball hit me. "I told you if I ever saw you again it would be bad." I look up and manage to choke out, "Envy."


	7. The stone

I catch my breath and struggle to get away, "Greed! Let go of him!" I thrash around until Envy throws me back against the wall. "You lucky I cant kill you!" I look over at Rage who's standing there quietly. "Ra-." "Don't talk to her! Wait till Father comes back." Greed cuts him off, "You okay kid?" I nod and manage a weak smile, "I'm fine, and how are you holding up?" "Gonna take a lot more than that to hurt me kid." I take in a deep breath and steady myself as I leap away from Envy and next to Greed. "I may not be able to use Alchemy any more but I sure can fight." Envy walks over and wraps his arms around Rage. He gives a wicked laugh and says, "Not use Alchemy? That's rich!" I blink, "Yeah idiot alchemy doesn't work here." Greed looks down at me, "It will soon kid. When Father gets his original body back it will. He plans on merging the worlds."

My eyes get wide and what Greed says hits me full force. "H-he can't do that it's not possible!" Envy laughs. Long spears fly out of the shadows and I'm in a familiar position pinned to the wall with some ones "spears" sticking in my shoulder. "Lust, you really lost your skills since I saw you a month ago. You hit me right in the auto mail." Lust steps out of the dark. "Greed, Lust, Envy, Rage, who all are we missing now?" I take a hold of Lust's finger and do my best to pull it out. I sit down and they all look confused. "What are you doing?" Lust scolds. I smile, "I'll be a good little hostage," they sigh and I hold my hand up, "If you three leave and I get to talk to Greed for a minute."

"Greed we have to get out of here… But I want some answers first." He nods. "How did they get to be Houmuglii again?" He sighs, "Father injected them with the stone, it gave them their old powers back we also have someone else he's done that too-." "Bradley!" He nods ad then says, "They think when we worlds come together Alchemists here will have their powers back." I blink, "No! That would upset the balance, Equivalent Exchange!" Greed shakes his head, "Kid that isn't real." "But Greed-." Some thing runs and knocks him over full force. I barley get a glimpse of Bradley runs at me and I black out.

"You fool can you do nothing right I wanted her alive when we preformed this!" I limply raise my head up. I feel weak and like I can't move. Then I remember fighting with Bradley a moment before passing out from a pretty bad blow to the head. Rage walks over and bends down. "Eat these." I jerk my head back to the side, "No." She rattles the Stones in her hand, "Gwen you're almost dead either you eat these or I will inject it into your arm." I realize the voice of Father was below where we were. "Where—?" I start ut Rage silences me, "Above in the house they think you escaped. Just take them. Don't you feel how paralyzed you are you idiot? You broke your leg and you took a bad stab above your heart. JUST EAT THE STUPID STONES!" "No…" I feebly manage. She looks over at a corner and stands up. I see her Homunglious tattoo on her above her right hip and I think that's the first time I've noticed it. I see another red tattoo on a the top of a hand in the darkness and I only guess its Greed or Ling. I can't move and I feel dizzier by the second the room starts to spin and I try to push myself up before nausea overflows my system and I shakily lay back down.

I hear Greed walk over and he looks worried. Both of them do and I realized they were trying to protect me the whole time. "Lucy…? Where is she?" They exchange a glance before Greed holds me down. Rage takes a syringe and with what ever energy I have left I start to wriggle free. Or try to because Greed was much stronger than me. "Calm down we're saving your life!" Rage shouts. I feel the needle pierce my skin. Than wasn't the bad part, I was keeping calm until Rage injected the stone. I felt my whole body catch fire and I scream before Rage covers my mouth so the others won't know we're here. I flare my arms when Greed's grip loosens and the syringe clatters to the floor still half full. I try to sit up and then go tense and fall over.


	8. Cant let go just yet

**(AN: Olivia belongs to my amazing** **friend** DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians!)

"Is she alive?" Ling's voice greats me as I come back to the world. "I don't know she's not breathing but I feel her pulse and the bleeding stopped." Rage sounds shaky and unstable. "That might mean-." "I know what it might mean Ling shut up!" She shrieks. "Go up into town and do your best to find that idiot Fullmetal. I'm taking her to Olivia's. At least they won't find her there. Know where she lives now?" Greed nods before Rage picks me up and I feel myself lose grip of reality again.

***Ed's POV***

I'm losing it. My sanity I'm sure it's gone I'm done for if I can't find her in the next hour. I've been going crazy these past two days. Al is a wreak too, but he knows I'm worse. I can't help it. I see a car pull up and cut us off. The door opens and I see Greed. "Get in the car." I jump out of our own and punch him in the face before he can even blink. "Now take me to her!" I demand as Al and I jump in the car.

"How is she? Where are we going this is the opposite of-?" "I know it's the opposite kid." "How is she then?" Greed stays quiet and I start to get furious until he looks in the mirror. "She has been better. Just shut up until we get to a friends house all right?" I freeze in side. She had been better? Was something wrong? Greed didn't get how dead he was about to be if she was hurt. Questions buzz around in my head so rapidly I start to get a head ach. I put my head in my hands and try to keep it together. We pull up to a house. From what I can see it's the only one in sight. I jump out and pound on the door. A tall girl dressed all in dark gray with brown hair, and smooth gray eyes, opens the door. She looks worried and when she sees us she steps aside. "If Rachael and I weren't such good friends… Come on get in here."

I see the strangest thing I've seen in a while. Rage is dubbed over clutching a small, limp figure. Rages head snaps up and she half shouts half growls, "YOU IDIOT WERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" I can't say anything because my eyes shoot down at the figure in her arms. Gwen. She has gashes and cuts covering her body and there are dents in her auto mail. She's paler then normal, which is really saying something. Rage has tears streaming down her face and so does the girl who let us in. Its quiet before Rage says, "If we had just told Father no…" Greed walks in behind us. More quiet as I look over and see Al's crying as well. Rage looks up to see I'm not yet and scream, "HAS NO ONE TOLD YOU SHE'S NOT BREATHING?" And I fall to my knees and break down screaming.


	9. Awake

***Gwen's POV* **

After being in the in and out state all day, I feel relief when I can pull my head up and take a breath. I look at my forearm and there a deep gash down the middle. I stretch and notice my bones arnt broken. I'm in clean non blood soaked clothes ad there's a stab wound directly above my heart. I blink; had I really been hurt that bad? That's when I remember the stone. I shake my head and my sight goes from fuzzy to clear. I sit up slowly and take another breath. I feel my hair swishing around as I turn my head to the door. Some I guess my tie feel out. Then I realize there's screaming in other room.

"Let go of me I have to see her!" "Brother please calm down!" "LET GO OF ME ALPHONSE!" "EDWARD!" "SHUT UP! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU SHE WOULD BE DIEING IN THERE!" Dying? I feel fine. I try to call out and then realize how dry my throat is. I unsteadily touch the floor with a soft thud and manage to make it to the door with out falling. I open the door as I hear someone get smacked and Ed cursing loudly. "What's going on?" I ask timidly from my spot in the doorway. An uneven silence falls over the house. A girl I haven't seen before steps up. She looks about 19 and very pretty with gray eyes and brown hair. "We just got him under control…" I look around and see she's trying to block me. "See?" I hear Rage say with relief, "Envy was right. It just takes awhile to kick in and heal and just slows the organs down." Rage walks over to me and stairs down at me. Rage wraps me in a hug and I blink stunned. "You saved my life." She just nods and pushes me back into the room. "You need rest. Edward if you come anywhere near the room until she's better I will hurt you so bad you'll fly back to Shamballa." I try to turn around, "But Rage I wanted to see him-." "Go to sleep." And she closes the door.

I walk over to the door and open it. Rage is gone from her post and the only one in the living room is Edward. His eyes get wide and he runs over and hugs me so tight I feel the air rush out of me. "Ed, you're crushing me…" He only hugs tighter. "Ed…. I seriously …. Can't ….. Breathe!" I feel water on my cheek and I manage to pull back just enough to see his face, "Ed-?" "I thought you had died. Don't ever scare my like that again." I knew he was serious because I had only seen him cry a handful of times. "Well we can thank Rage that I'm not." "Gwen I have something to ask okay?" I smile up at him, "Sure anything go ahead." The door flies open and Al runs over, "GWEN!" And I get tackle hugged. I guess I still wasn't stable enough because I fall over as Al jumps to me. "Hello to you to Alphonse."


	10. Olivia has a plan!

**(Listening to Terrible Things by Mayday Parade so that might explain half of the mood for the story! XD)**

***Ed's POV***

I sit down beside Olivia and sigh deeply. She shuts her book and looks over at me. "Ruff day huh sport?" I lean back with my hands on my head. "How am I supposed to ask if everyone's pulling her away every second?" Olivia smiles at me, "Sounds like you need some help." I look over at her, "What do you have in mind." She drew out a little board, "Well it goes something like this…"

***Gwen's POV* **

Is your leg still sore? Did I fix the auto mail right? Is a blot lose? Did you get enough sleep? Are you okay? What do you need? I had pretty much been bombarded with questions by Ling and Al all day. I sigh and hang my head. Olivia comes in and sits across from me at the table. "Long day?" I nod and then quickly say, "Oh Miss Olivia thank you for letting us stay here." She smiles widely. "It's no trouble really. How about we go into town to get you out of the house?" I smile at her, "It sounds lovely."

I ran around with Olivia all day. She was a really good friend and I liked her. We lagged around all day but by nightfall she seemed in a hurry. "Oh I want to take you to this one dress store in town. I think you'll need it for toight!" She beamed and I asked, "Why would I need a dress?" She sweatdrops, "Gwen your so clueless sometimes." I blink, "I am." We walk into the store and I shift a bit. After the stone was injected into my vlood stream I felt like my sences have gotten better. But we walked in back because Olivia was saying how she knew this place and her friends worked here. "Alright Gwen whats your favorite color?" I smile as i think, "Well blue... and Ed's eyes. But I havent really found a color like that yet." She smiles as she shakes her head. "What about this?" She pulls a knee length flat dress with ruffles under the skirt. Its so dark blue its almost black and i simle as i take it from her. "SureI love it." She shoves me into a dressing room. "I'll pay you change really quick because we have to go!"

"Olivia! Where in the world are we going this is the other side of town!" She stops dragging me and I catch my breath. "We're here!" I look up to see a gaint fountain spurting water. Lights wind around the top and I see that we're at the base of a huge tower. "Wow, its even prettier in person!" She shouts over the beams over at me. "Stay here okay? I'll be back later." I get a devious grin as she runs off. I kick my shoe's to the side and walk over to the middle of the square and start spinning. I laugh and try to spin faster but trip. I feel someone catch me before I fell. I look up, "Hi Eddie."

He smiles kindly down at me. "Hey Gwen." I stand up straight and smile. "Its pretty out here. I've gotten so use to Olivia's the past few days." He nods and I see a hill over in the distance. "Hey I have an i dea come on!" I start to run off to the spot with Ed's hand in mine. We get there and i flop down in the grass. Fireflys buzz around and on lands on my nose as I laugh. Ed reachs down, "Come on." I slip my hand in his and jump up. I look up at the stars, "You think their watching over us?" He stays silent as I keep my gaze on the sky. "Gwen," I turn back to him after a few minutes. "Yes?" He takes my hand, pulls out a box and gets down on one knee, "You know if we were back home I wouldve Transmuted some straw into a ring for you." He pauses and I laugh alittle. He goes on, "But we're here and I've been trying to ask you this for the past week now. Gwenivear Ray Roth, will you marry me?"


	11. The awnser and a new member

I stare down stunned. "You, I, what!" Ed smiles at me, "You know that I love you so will you marry me?" I blush the worst i have ever in my life I could probally rival Rage's hair. I feel tears on my cheeks as I lurch forward and tackle him. I barely stutter out yes as I keep smiling. He laughs and hugs me. "Hey Gwen?" I look over at him as he slips that ring on my finger. "Best day ever right?" I laugh as I wipe the tears off my face. "Yeah it is!" He smiles, "Lets go back into town and phonse home to tell them we're coming." I nod as he takes my hand and leads me back into town.

We walk back and I lean on the stores door. How I could pass for a real airhead right know. I was in such a daze I hadnt noticed I walked down the street a little ways and run into a man at the light post. He glared over at me with shaded eyes.

***?'S POV* **

I shake my head. "What? Who are you?" I question looking down at the distraught girl roaming the streets. "It's too late for you to be out by yourself." She smiles a bit and nods, "I know I'm just waiting on my boy- fiancé." I get a better look at her. She's grown at least, I think bitterly. She glances over, "I'm sorry I'm a little excited. Did you say something?" Her blue orbs glance over at me as I grunt no. So not distraught, just in a haze, well she could've fooled me (and did). I kick off the wall. "So who were you waiting for? Your fiancé you said?" She bows a little then straightens up, "Y-yes sir." Typical Gwen, always a haste to get an answer out if she thinks she's in trouble. "Look girl," my ruff voice snaps her out of her clouded state, "You better find him it's not safe to be here alone." I repeat. Dear goodness, she's denser t hen I remembered she was. She straightens up, "I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF THANK YOU!" "GWEN!" A blonde boy with a ponytail and tawny eyes runs up and snakes an arm around her waist. He kisses her before glaring at me. "And you are?" That's when I notice the ring on her finger. So she wasn't lying they are engaged now. Can't say I didn't see that coming. "A passerby, Mr. Elric, Miss Roth please have a good night." Gwen really didn't know how bad I wanted to kill her right now. Had Father ordered me not to I would've and Elric too.

Rage looks up from the alleyway, "Sorrow, how was she?" She sounds concerted as I rake my hands threw my dust colored hair. My amethyst eyes shift over to her and I wave her off. "Fine, their engaged." Rage smiled, "I KNEW IT! Err I mean lets go…" We walk back to base as I scold Rage from our height, "It's not healthy to have a human pet Rage." "Father make you because he PITTIED you and nothing else don't go thinking your important. I am Father's favorite after all. She was right about that; Father had told all of us he rounded us up that Rage was always his favorite. "Whatever I have no reason to _Envy_ you." "You you're caught up in your own _Sorrow_ you won't see that Gwen holds no _Wrath _on you and you don't need to be _Greed_y. _Rage_ is a very powerful thing. But than again so is _Misery._" I just nod at her words not really wanting to take it in.

"I'll kill her when I have the chance." I admit. Rage sneers like that amusing, "I would dare let you. Neither would her fiancé now would he?" I shake my head. Ed had always protected her; I guess that counted for something else I owe him for. Count that and Knox and Al and there's a lot more from our summers in Risembol. Why was I so bitter? The old me would've run and hugged Gwen told her who I really was and that she shouldn't have tried Human Transmutation. I hate this, but I'm not human anymore so I sucked it up and got over it. "Brothers arnt meant for that." Misery said as she appeared out of the shadows. "Brothers are meant to protect the younger ones. Or older. You shouldn't be so mean to her. She misses you something awful and and," she gets tears, "SHE'S THE BEST FAMILY I HAD!" She starts to run off and I call, "Where are you going!" "MISERY OR LUCY I WANT TO BE WITH MY SISTER!" I cuss a lot then yell, "MISERY WAIT-." "You need to learn that, Aiden." She screams back in a whirl of emotions.


	12. Leaving

***Gwen's POV* **

I some how managed to get back to the house I one piece, with Ed scolding me for not getting enough sleep. When I opened the door, I flashed him my new ring and said, "It was worth it." "Go to sleep then alright?" He asks softly leading me back to my room. "Sure I will…hopefully." I shut my door and lay down on my bed. After what seems like hours, I finally fall asleep.

I jolted up coming out of another nightmare. I pant and look around. Still at Olivia's, still in my room. I hear voices floating in but I only catch bits and pieces of it. "…-don't wake her up she had a hard time last night." I could make out Al, Ed, Olivia, and one other familiar voice but in my sleep lagged state I couldn't tell who. "…After affects of the stone…" "…Care! Wait until she wakes on her own!" "Stop shouting you're both… Calm down and go sit in the living room." "… Have to leave tomorrow it's for the best we must continue our travels." "….Edward what about the stones fluid?" "…. Love her either way now goes sit down." I unwillingly fall back asleep.

When I wake again I'm very shaky about going in the room but I fling the door open and run out and tackle hug the first person I front of me. Unfortunately, I tackled poor Alphonse to the ground and both of us were shouting sorry. We look at each other as we sit up and I giggle even worse when Ed walks in and has the cutest confused face. "Gwen love didn't you want to tell Alphonse something?" Ed asks helping me up. Al jumps up wildly and starts bouncing. "What is it!" I show him the rig and he smiles in return. "Well everyone did bet on it. Roy owes Luietnet Havoc some money now!" He smiles so innocently I can't help but smile but Ed looks angry a little. "Mustang…" He growls which makes me laugh even more.

Olivia smirks from her spot in the doorway with Greed. "We knew it." Greed says rubbing my hair. Though, it seemed like she didn't like the idea of having Greed around all that much. "I knew it too. Yesterday was July 7th. (**An: Lucy mentioned this in the first story.) **I spin around to face familiar purple eyes and pink hair with dark stripes. I blink and the fall down. "Lucy…" She walks over and hugs me. "Hi Gwen." I slowly hug her back. I hadn't even seen her in Father's place. "Look, we have something's to talk about. Get your things and meet us out at the car." I blink at her commanding tone. "O-okay kiddo…" I stand up and look over at Greed who mouths, 'We're in some deep stuff Gwena-girl.' 'Again?' I mouth back, which earns me a smile.


	13. A final goodbye

"So what you're saying is that Father failed? And you've found a way to get us home?" I ask Lucy as we speed back into Paris. She nods but then looks back at my hand, "There's a pretty good chance you won't remember anything that happened here and we don't have any guarantees about your bodies…" The three of us gasp. "We've worked too hard to stop here Lucy! We're staying here-." "We're going." I look over at Edward. "What! Ed we cant we have-." "What do we have here Gwen? Don't you want to see everyone again?" His jaw clenches and I turn my head feeling a few tears run down my face. I grip my ring… and not the one Roy gave me. "We have something here…" He gets a shocked look and waves his hands, "Aw no! Gwen love I didn't mean it like that! I just I uh—Gwen, it's our family, our home, everyone's there… It's my fault our here anyway the least I can do is get us back home." I look away, "I don't know… what if we get stuck in the Gates it's just…" "Gwen, its okay. We'll get through it together just like we always have." I look at Al. "Alphonse….."

We walk up to Fathers hiding place. "Have the others already gone through?" Lucy nods, "Just me and Greed and Sorrow." I look at her, "Who?" "I better explain later. Move in lets go." "Did you think you could leave me?" I voice calls. We turn around to see Olivia with her hands on her hips ad smirking at us. She runs over and I blink, "You mean you're from our home too?" "Yeah of course why do you think I didn't ask you about Shamballa or Alchemy or _them?_" She says jerking her head to Greed and Lucy as she goes on, "Its cause I knew already!" We look at each other for a second before I put my hands on my hips with a smug look I got from Roy. "Well I guess we never really considered that. Really the three of us have such big mouths." Lucy points, "We better go before it closes."

"The others got tired of Father and they found out he was planning to kill them all and merge their Philosophers Stone. But there was one key piece missing." Lucy said pointing at me and then went on, "So they rebelled. We lost a few like Lust and Wrath, but they would've just died anyway." She says with a bitter tone. We walk down and I feel uneasy. I can sense the Gates, probably because of what's left of the stone inside of me. I was being draw to it against my will and that's never the best feeling. We get down stairs and the portal is there but unopened. Lucy looks at Greed, "Ready sir?" He nods as they pick up the discarded daggers and shove them in there stomachs.

The portal opens and Olivia get wide eyed as she goes threw first by the pull. "Olivia!" Alphonse screams. I look over at Lucy and I realize what she did. "You're stone…" She nods and coughs for a second then wheezes out, "Don't. Forget. To. S-say hi to the others for me. I hope I made you proud Gwen." I look over at Greed and bend down beside him, "Greed what did-." "Tell Lan Fan, I loved her when you get the chance." Ling rasps as he fingers the dagger out. My eyes get wide, "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE! YOU CAN'T!" They both look at me. "I didn't mind." Ling says and then manages to push me threw the Gates.


	14. Preiveiw of The Sacred Star of Milos

**Alright my amazing readers, i know i had said that this would be my final Fullmetal story... well i lied. I bought the Sacred Star of Milos and am ow doing a story for this one too. Please dont hate mee~~~! XD Heres the preivew i always primise first. **

Man cannot gain anything without giving something in return. The simple conspet and alchemy, the Law of Equivanlat Exchange. Alchmey could never equal a human soul, this is the taboo among Alchemists. Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, and Gwen Roth are back and at their best. Having gone through the Gates to exit Germany, they are now back in Amestires. The catch, Gwen and Ed are now 15 again. Alphonse is back in his old armor, and none of them rememeber anything from their lives in Germany.

A strange alchmist has escaped from prison and the Elric's and Roth have to go after him. But they seem to have bit off more than they can chew, for they end up in a twisted town named Table City and get involed with something much bigger than they expected.

**So please check it out. It does contain spoliers from the movie if you havent seen it yet, but reads it please. This was kindda what i call a "Bridge Story" i had planned on doing the SSOM for sometime but i needed to see it first and this is what wouldve happen had they not gone threw the Gates. Lots of Love from me and i hope you like them~! YOU GET A SCHOOL AND YOU GET A SCHOOL! EVERYONE HERE GETS A SCHOOLLLL~~~! EVERYONE GETS HUMPBACK WHALES! YOU GET A WHALE AND YOU GET A WHALE! EVERYONE HERE GETS A WHAALLLEEE~~~! XD (sorry i'm watching Dane Cook right now ;D )**


End file.
